


Twenty-One Days

by haekass



Series: 7, 14, and 21 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: EunHae keep on having loud sex. And it might be giving their neighbors some ideas.





	Twenty-One Days

_Day 1_

_I'm going to fucking kill them._

Youngwoon bumped the volume up another notch, wincing as his ears were assaulted with loud music, but it was either permanent hearing damage from music, or permanent mental scarring from once again having to listen to his next door neighbors having extremely loud sex. He winced again, but this time it was because of the piercing scream.

He was normally a pretty relaxed and easy-going guy, but at the moment, he had a paper to finish for his lab, and he was willing to commit homicide to get the damn thing done.

Another scream had him rising from his chair, fury clouding his mind. He needed to get his damn lab done, not listen to Hyukjae and Donghae having sex _again_. They had kept everyone on the fourth floor up all damn night last night and shouldn't they be fucking sore as hell by now? He yanked the earbuds out of his ears, throwing them down on the desk and took one step towards the door when it opened on its own, allowing Jongwoon into the room.

“What's with you?” Jongwoon asked as he tossed his bag down on his bed.

That was the good and bad thing about his roommate and he being close enough in age to be friends, and to know each other a little too well. Another scream, albeit slightly muffled, came through the wall and Youngwoon arched an eyebrow.

“Are you going to help me kill them?”

Jongwoon sighed. “Go sit back down, Youngwoon. At least they're _trying_ to keep it quiet over there. Not working very well, but they get points for trying.”

“I have to finish my fucking lab report and I can't concentrate with them screaming over there!” Youngwoon finally exploded.

Jongwoon blinked a couple of times. “No need to be so jealous,” he finally said before turning to the wall and slamming his fist against it a couple of times. “Gag each other next time!” he yelled at the wall, as Youngwoon stared at him, wondering how in the hell he managed to get the weirdest roommate ever, much less how they became friends.

“Sorry hyung,” Donghae's voice floated back at them after a moment.

Jongwoon nodded at the wall, then went to go pet his turtle. “See? No reason to be upset, especially because you haven't gotten any since you broke up with whatever-her-name-was.”

Youngwoon glowered. “Do you want to die?”

“Not particularly, just pointing out the obvious.”

“What's also obvious is that I've been awake for almost two fucking days, I've got a lab report due in a little less than an hour, and...”

“And you're jealous that our next door neighbors are having what sounds like excellent sex while you aren't. They sound like they're taking a break for right now, so go finish your work.”

Youngwoon muttered darkly as he spun back to his desk and his open computer. There was no way that he was _jealous_ of Hyukjae and Donghae pounding their dicks into the other's ass. He liked women, just hadn't found the time to court one to the point where they would have sex, and he liked to entertain the idea that he was past drunken one night stands. Shoving the earbuds back into his ears, he furiously typed, muttering under his breath. There was no possible way he was _jealous_.

_Day 7_

_Okay, maybe I am a little jealous. Especially since it's not just sex._

There was nothing new about finding Hyukjae and Donghae watching TV together. The only indication that anything had ever changed between them (aside from the still-occasional loud sex, but even Youngwoon had to admit that they were _trying_ to keep things down) was that they were a _lot_ more touchy with each other, always finding a reason to have an arm slung around the other's shoulders, or just blatantly sleeping on the other, like what Donghae was doing, his face buried into Hyukjae's neck, his legs tossed over Hyukjae's much skinner ones, and Youngwoon stopped for a second, wondering how in the hell that was even comfortable for either of them.

“What's with the fish?” Youngwoon asked as he flopped down in the chair.

“He stayed up all night studying for his test,” Hyukjae answered, not taking his eyes off of the TV, one hand still absently stroking through Donghae's hair.

Youngwoon grunted. “Should take him upstairs, then.”

“Will as soon as this is over. I want to see who wins.”

He looked at the TV, understanding why Hyukjae was reluctant to move. Everyone in the dorm knew that Hyukjae was freakishly talented with dancing, but behind the talent was a lot of hard work and practicing and studying moves. Youngwoon wasn't too bad at dancing himself, not up to the level of Hyukjae, but he could definitely hold his own. At least he was better than Jongwoon. Jongwoon, when he actually got serious about dancing, was pretty good, but often danced like an octopus having a seizure for whatever reason. “What round are they in?”

“Just started.”

“Anyone good?”

Hyukjae shrugged a shoulder, careful not to disturb Donghae. “Not everyone has gone yet, these guys are going to go out this round though, they're too sloppy.”

Youngwoon nodded. After a few days and a lot of awkwardness, everyone had settled back down, and even though the 'EunHae' couple drove him crazy with the near constant sex and all of their public displays of affection, he was still protective of the two idiots who lived next to him. He hadn't been into any fights, his physical stature more than enough to discourage anything more than avoidance for those that did have a problem. Donghae being labeled 'Kim Heechul's favorite dongsaeng' also helped them avoid any confrontation. Settling back into the chair, he looked towards the table where Kyuhyun was normally already at. “Kyuhyun?”

“Said something about vocal practice. He'll probably be here shortly. Heechul hyung is having another party in a couple of weeks if you and Jongwoon hyung want to go.”

“We'll see. If my professors weren't such dicks, we both would have been at that last one, I heard it was pretty good.”

“From what I saw of it, yeah. Spent most of my time there either watching Donghae or being locked in that stupid micro-bedroom hyung has in that house,” Hyukjae answered.

“I didn't really hear you complaining about it,” Donghae sleepily mumbled.

Hyukjae grinned and hugged the younger closer. “No complaints at all, baby.”

Youngwoon rolled his eyes, but kept quiet and his eyes on the TV. Just because he didn't have anyone to relieve any pressure with didn't mean that he was _jealous_ of the two. He just preferred to not watch them fawn all over each other.

Donghae apparently napped off and on through the first and second rounds, Kyuhyun joining them in the room, dragging his roommate, a foreigner by the name of Henry along with him, and more people joined as their classes let out. Donghae was practically sitting on Hyukjae's lap, allowing Sungmin to sit on the small sofa as well. By the time Jongwoon arrived, the dance competition was starting the final round, and what felt like half of the dorms had crowded into the room, some of the women blatantly watching Hyukjae and Donghae more than the TV, occasionally sighing.

Jongwoon had looked around the room, shrugged, and made his way across the room to where Youngwoon was sitting, perching his thin body along the arm of the chair.

“Go find your own place to sit,” Youngwoon grumbled at his roommate.

“I did.”

“Hyungs!” Donghee complained, his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulders. Both of them shot the heavy man a look, but kept their normal insults to themselves.

“Don't expect me to keep you from falling off,” Youngwoon told him quietly.

Jongwoon snorted. “That's it, we're breaking up. You won't do anything affectionate with me,” he replied just as quietly, a smirk tilting his lips.

Youngwoon stared up at Jongwoon, unsure if he should be actually insulted or not. He was pretty sure it was a joke and just part of their normal banter, but a small part of him felt deeply insulted. He was affectionate with his previous girlfriends. But Jongwoon definitely wasn't a woman. Shaking his head, he thought that he had to be incredibly hard up for companionship if he was insulted by an offhand remark.

As the competition finished with the winner announcement, there was the predicted discussion between Donghee and Hyukjae, both of whom felt that the runner-up team was superior, and the detailed argument had most of the people running for their rooms or the common area. After about ten minutes, Youngwoon found himself shifting a little in the chair, slinging his arm over the back, and giving Jongwoon a little more room to sit. Jongwoon looked at him, an eyebrow arching.

“My arm was starting to hurt,” he said simply.

Jongwoon nodded, but the elder did sit a little more comfortably, leaning in. It was just enough for Youngwoon to get a sniff of the cologne Jongwoon had sprayed on in the morning. And enough for him to notice that Jongwoon's jeans molded quite nicely to a shapely ass.

Blinking, he searched around the room for anything to distract his attention. It just had to be an aberration, he thought. Too much time listening to Hyukjae and Donghae, not enough time for him to get out and get properly laid.

His eyes flicked back towards Hyukjae and Donghae, who were still all over each other, even though Sungmin had already left, and then Jongwoon bent over, giving Youngwoon a _very_ nice view of his ass as he pulled something out of his bag. Youngwoon felt his face heat up as he watched the ball gag get tossed to Hyukjae, whose face was beginning to resemble a tomato.

“Hyung...?” Hyukjae asked as Donghae curiously took the sex toy out of his boyfriend's hand.

“Now you don't have an excuse. I need to sleep tonight because there's a test early tomorrow morning.”

Youngwoon buried his face in his hands. “Oh my God, Jongwoon...”

“What? It's perfectly logical. I need to sleep, they're still going to have sex. Now they can have _quiet_ sex.”

Youngwoon looked up just in time to see Donghae biting his lower lip as a smile spread across his face and a smirk tilt Hyukae's lips.

“Great you just turned them on to kinky sex, too,” Youngwoon complained as the couple left.

“As long as they're quiet tonight, I don't care.”

_Day 14_

_Definitely too much time listening to the sounds from next door. Jongwoon keeps looking better and better._

It wasn't the first time that Youngwoon had walked in on Jongwoon naked. In fact, it was almost a weekly occurrence, given that Jongwoon worked part time at his parents' cafe and had to change into different clothes. Jongwoon also had a habit of not wearing any underwear.

“Dammit Jongwoon,” he almost yelled as he walked in and was confronted with his roommate's naked ass.

Jongwoon, who was bent over to grab the black pants on the ground, looked back at Youngwoon, confused. “What?”

“Why am I walking in on you naked more often than not?”

Jongwoon shrugged. “Bad timing? What's the big deal? We both have the same thing, and it's nothing you haven't seen before.”

It never was a big deal, Youngwoon reminded himself. They'd probably seen each other naked more times than any of their bed partners did combined, and it had never been a big deal. It probably was just bad timing on his part. “Yeah, I guess,” he sighed as he laid down on his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

He felt his bed dip as Jongwoon sat on it – _hopefully clothed_ – and he felt the small hand patting the top of his head.

“What am I, your dog?” he grumbled.

He heard Jongwoon chuckle. “A bad tempered one that tends to insult everything about me aside from my dick size,” the elder replied with his awkward honesty.

“You're the one that runs around with no underwear on.”

“Pervert.”

“No, I think that title belongs to you. I'm the pig son of a bitch around here, remember?”

“Right, how could I have forgotten?” Jongwoon finally stopped patting his head and started to run his fingers through his hair. “What's wrong Youngwoon?”

He sighed, deciding to go for brutal honesty. “I think listening to EunHae over there is warping my brain and I need to have some companionship and get laid before I start hitting on you and noticing your ass anymore than I already have.”

“I have an ass?”

“You must be as hard up as what I am if you're fishing for compliments from me.”

“Just curious.”

“Yes, Jongwoon, you have an ass and I must have _extremely_ bad timing here lately because I swear I've seen your ass almost more than your face. Which still annoys me to no end, just so you know.”

“I wouldn't have expected that to change. But what's wrong with my ass?”

“Nothing. I'm just going crazy.”

“No, really, should I go to the hospital or something?”

He rolled his eyes and finally moved his arm over his head. “No, you awkward idiot. Your ass is fine.”

“Then what are you noticing?”

“That you _have_ one.”

“I thought that was common knowledge that I would have one...”

“Oh forget it.” Youngwoon wanted to slam his head against his desk or the wall or any hard surface, which was a common occurrence when talking with Jongwoon. “It's a week until Heechul's party. We're going to go, no matter if we have projects or tests or anything because we both need to get drunk and laid.”

“Oh is that what's bothering you?”

Youngwoon glared. “Stop playing a dumbass, it's not suiting you.”

Jongwoon's lips tilted into a smirk – one that was far too attractive for Youngwoon's brain at the moment, especially with the elder wearing eyeliner. “I was just trying to get you to say it.”

“Asshole.”

Jongwoon shrugged. “Well, even being at one of Heechul's parties doesn't automatically mean you're going to get laid.”

“A guy can hope.”

“Just saying that you might need a backup plan.”

“What? You?” he asked, trying for the right amount of derision in his voice.

“Interesting that you don't sound as disgusted as what you think you do. But I'm not completely adverse to the idea.” Jongwoon jerked his thumb towards his side of the room. “Those two certainly make it sound like a hell of a lot of fun.”

Youngwoon paused for a moment, looking at Jongwoon, who for once looked serious and totally with it. “Of all the people I expected to hear that from, it wasn't really from you.”

“Isn't that what university is for? Experimentation and experience?”

“You're making sex between us sound like a science experiment.”

“You haven't said no, either, which means you've thought about it too. You can lie all you want, but you've thought about it.”

He sighed. “Don't you have work?”

“Soon, yes. Why don't you just admit it and get it out instead of letting it eat you up? I already did the hard part.”

“Aish! Fine! Yes, I've thought about it, are you fucking happy now?”

“I've been happy. Do you feel better?”

“I don't know, ask me later.”

Jongwoon snorted. “Well, I'll ask you how you feel about this later, too.” Before Youngwoon had a chance to ask what the elder meant or move, Jongwoon leaned over, fitting their lips together smoothly. He held the kiss for a long moment, then pulled back. “That was interesting,” he said as he pulled back and rose off of the bed, grabbing the black shirt off of his bed, pulling it on, then grabbing his keys. “I'll be back later.”

Youngwoon was still frozen to his bed, eyes wide. “What the fuck,” he finally muttered to the empty room. He could still feel the press of soft lips against his own, and a part of him almost wished that Jongwoon had taken advantage of his parted lips.

“Fuck,” he yelled, frustrated with everything. He needed to go do something, anything to get his mind off of Jongwoon's lips against his.

_Day 21_

_Fuck everything._

The party was in full swing by the time Youngwoon got there. He greeted Heechul with a wave who nodded back at him, then made his way over to the kitchen to grab a cold beer. He took a sip and looked out at the party. So far, it looked like Donghae and Hyukjae were entertaining a fair number of people by dancing together, which means that they hadn't had anything to drink yet, Boa's laugh floated along with the music as she cheered them on, along with several of her friends. He nodded at a few people he knew from classes, and took another drink of his beer.

“There you are,” Jongwoon suddenly said over the music.

Youngwoon started badly, almost dropping his drink. He swallowed and nodded, noticing the tight fit of Jongwoon's black jeans, the black dress shirt that clung to him like a second skin and the teasing glimpse of skin from the three buttons left undone.

“What?”

Youngwoon shook his head. “Nothing, you just scared the shit out of me.” He paused for a moment. “I guess you look good or something.”

Jongwoon smiled. “That must have been painful to admit.”

“It was, don't make me do it again.”

“So anyone you see for your main plan?” Jongwoon asked, taking a gulp of whatever he was drinking.

Youngwoon looked around the room, sighing. Half of the people there looked like kids let loose for the first time, and he automatically dismissed them. “Not yet,” he finally admitted.

“Offer is still open,” Jongwoon said with a shrug. “Enjoy the party.”

Youngwoon blew out a breath as he blatantly watched Jongwoon's ass move through the crowd. “Fuck,” he muttered, draining the rest of his beer. He needed more to drink.

A couple of hours later, he was pleasantly buzzed, sprawled out on a sofa, but he was still alone. He'd chatted to a few women, but none of them had really caught his attention.

“Usually people come to my parties for fun,” Heechul said, sitting next to him.

“I'm having fun, hyung.”

“You don't look like it.”

He shrugged at the older man. “Just a lot on my mind.”

“That normally sounds like issues of the sexual kind.”

“Yeah, guess I'm kind of missing it.”

“Plenty of people here.”

“Yeah, where are you getting half of these kids? Picking them up from daycare or something? They're too young.”

Heechul raised an eyebrow, but kept the smirk on his lips. “So pick someone closer to your age.” The smirk grew as Youngwoon snarled a little. “Or is that the problem?”

“Fucking Jongwoon.”

Heechul's cackling laugh soared over the music. “So you and him have sex and get some of that tension out.”

“No.”

“Why not? You're quite obviously attracted to him as a person. Besides, I don't think he's asking you for solid commitment or anything. Just enjoy the sex, see what develops from there.”

“It's not really that simple, hyung.”

“Yes it is. Both of you are sexually frustrated, not currently attached, and are at the very least mildly attracted to each other. What's the problem?”

“You mean beyond the fact that we're both guys?”

“Hasn't stopped Hyukjae and Donghae.”

“Tell me about it,” Youngwoon shot back sourly. “Those two haven't stopped for almost a damn month.”

Heechul's brows raised. “That's impressive. But it's given you some ideas.”

“Mostly bad ones.”

“Again, what's the problem? There's certainly nothing wrong with a little healthy sex with consenting adults, no matter the gender.”

“Did Jongwoon set you up to do this?”

“No. What are you scared of?”

He opened his mouth to give a sharp retort, but then shut it and really thought about it. Glancing at Heechul, he could see the elder man was watching him with serious eyes, no trace of a smirk, and he sighed. “Everything,” he finally said.

Heechul leaned back into the sofa, surveying the party with a critical eye. “You know, you don't have to rush right into sex. You both can take your time. Hyukjae and Donghae knew exactly what they wanted, neither of you really do. I would imagine both of you want to have several discussions about things. Especially if you're just taking things as a friends with benefits for the moment.” With that advice, the lithe man levered himself up and back into the main throng of the party, leaving Youngwoon contemplating.

He drained the last of his drink and watched Jongwoon for a few moments. Finally, he stood and walked over to the other man. A touch to the small of the back brought calm, dark eyes around to meet his own. “Talk to you for a minute?” he whispered into Jongwoon's ear. Jongwoon nodded, excusing himself from the conversation.

Most eyes were on Hyukjae and Donghae, who had both had a few drinks and were busy grinding against each other, so not many noticed Youngwoon leading Jongwoon up the stairs.

Heechul smirked as he watched the two disappear to the second floor, and he didn't need to turn to see the identity of the person that wrapped a strong arm around his waist. “What's going on with the two Woons?”

He snickered. “That's a good name for them. I just talked Youngwoon around out of his fears.”

A soft gust of air floated past his ear as a soft laugh followed it. “You're a bad influence Heenim.”

“I did absolutely nothing. This was all their own doing... with maybe a little help from Hyukjae and Donghae. Also, you're drunk.”

“A little, I'll probably be in your bed again tonight.” There was a squeeze on his waist before he was released. “Better go separate EunHae before they start taking off more clothes.”

An inventive curse slipped past Heechul's lips as he suddenly realized that the cheers had turned a little more salacious, and his favorite dongsaeng was currently stripping his boyfriend's shirt over his head.

Youngwoon found an empty bedroom that wasn't Heechul's and lead Jongwoon inside. As soon as the door had shut, Jongwoon tilted his head curiously and parted his lips.

He knew an opening when he saw one. Moving close, he threaded a hand through the shaggy black hair and pushed his lips against Jongwoon's, his tongue swiping against those same lips. He pulled back before the kiss could deepen. “Offer accepted,” he said into the silence.

Jongwoon nodded calmly, as though he had expected it.

“Let's just keep things cool for now, no sex until we decide...”

“Who is going to fuck who when?”

“Something like that, because as you pointed out, the only thing I've never insulted is your dick, and I've got serious reservations about that damn thing.”

Jongwoon chuckled. “Now I'm just flattered.”

“Probably the last time you'll ever hear that from me.”

“Youngwoonie...” Jongwoon crooned softly, stroking the back of his head. “Don't worry so much. This is a little new for both of us.”

“Yeah, I'd rather not become the new EunHae on the floor.”

Jongwoon snorted and dropped his hands, pressing one against the fly of Youngwoon's jeans. “I'd like to think we're a little more refined than that. But let's do something about this immediate problem, yes?”

Youngwoon could only nod.


End file.
